The objective of this project is to discover new inherited neurological disorders of the mouse, to maintain existing inherited neurological mutants, and to develop suitable stocks of new and old neurological mutants for use in neuropathological, neurophysiological, and neurochemical research. These mutants are made available to interested investigators.